


Of Blood and Children

by Reddragon1995



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daddy Jon Snow, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Family Planning, Jonerys, Mama Daenerys Targaryen, New Parents, Periods, Sequel, Sweet mornings, Truth Hurts Universe, don't troll, jonerys fluff, kind of a sequel, not show canon compliant because fuck that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddragon1995/pseuds/Reddragon1995
Summary: Jon and Daenerys discuss the future of their family
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Jon Snow
Comments: 32
Kudos: 328





	Of Blood and Children

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise Bitches! This inspiration struck me this morning (thanks to fitbit nagging me about my cycle) and I guess I wasn't ready to leave the world of Truth Hurts. If you haven't read that, I suggest you do, but it's not necessary to understand what's going on. This is just a little fluff about Jon and Dany and their little one....and planning for more. And periods. And PMS. Enjoy. I knocked this out in 30 minutes. Now maybe they'll leave me be for a bit so I can work on my remix.

The feeling of his weight depressing the feather mattress as he crawls across it to brush her hair away from her cheek so he can place a kiss there, is typically her favorite way to awaken.

But not today.

His beard tickles her jawline, his lips soft and moist, his breath sweet (somehow, first thing in the morning) but her mood is too foul.

“Mornin’ love,” he rasps against her ear, the whisper of breath sending tingles through her limbs.

“A bit longer,” she whines, as she folds her pillow over her head.

“The envoy from Pentos will be here by midday.”

“What do you care about the envoy from Pentos?” she retorts, her voice muffled. Then her pillow is wrenched from her arms and she’s flipped onto her back, his weight bearing down on her, not an altogether unpleasant feeling. 

“I don’t, but he’s coming all the same,” her love says, punctuating every other word with the brush of his lips on her forehead and cheeks and nose. He starts to move lower, and his hand sneaks below the neckline of her gown in search of her breast, but she wriggles away.

“Not today,” she frowns, “my blood came last night.”

“Is that why you left me then?” he sighs, rolling off her, coming to rest on his side, propped up on his elbow, his sleep shirt hanging open, revealing the hard planes of his chest. In spite of her state of mess, her core twinges. He’s so breathtakingly handsome, it’s infuriating.

She bites her lip and nods. He’s not unaccustomed to her moonblood; he knows to steer clear in the days before, when she feels like a literal dragon most of the time, and he’ll bring her tea with a mint tincture (or, ask her maids to do it; Jon couldn’t make a cup of tea if his life depended on it) to ease the ache in her empty womb. But last night they made love - no, they fucked, hard, after a little spat about a marriage proposal for the baby - then a few hours later she woke to painful cramps and blood in her smallclothes, and her heart fell.

“What is it,” he nudges, sensing that she’s far away.

She sighs. “I suppose I’d just hoped that….” her hand travels to her belly, and tears well in her eyes, and he understands. He places his hand over hers, and kisses her.

“You want another?” he mutters against her lips. “Rhae hasn’t even had her first name day.”

“But she isn’t a babe anymore, Jon,” Dany says tearily. She sits up and props her back against the cushioned headboard. “She’s starting to walk and talk, my milk has dried, and I’ll never get these moments back….” tears are streaming down her face now, and she feels ridiculous. As if on cue, she hears her little one from the nursery that adjoins the nanny’s quarters, where she spent the night. She used to do that when Rhaenna moved from the bassinet in the Royal Chamber to the nursery, as though her presence was the only thing preventing the babe from vanishing in the middle of the night, like she was never real. She wipes her tears with her sleeve, takes a deep breath, and levels her gaze to his wide, dark eyes. “Do you not? Want another?”

“Dany, I want whatever you want,” he says sweetly, though she sees the consternation on his face. “It’s just...it worries me, is all. My mother, yours…”

“You mustn’t think that,,” she chides, raising her hand to his lips. 

“I’m sorry.” He joins her at the head of the bed and wraps his arm around her shoulders, and she relaxes into his embrace.

“So...do you want to try?” she asks after a moment. “I can speak to the midwife, to make sure my womb is ready to bear another child.”

Their moment is interrupted by a louder shriek from the nursery.

“Zhorri will get her,” she says as tightens her hold on him. She knows her responsibility is to her daughter, but they need to finish this conversation.

“I’ll go,” Jon says, reluctantly letting go of her and rolling off the bed. 

He’s gone for a few minutes, and Dany rises and creeps over to the nursery door, where she watches as her love coos and makes faces at their daughter while he dutifully changes her soiled swaddling clothes, and her heart is filled to the brim with love. Rhaenna giggles and kicks her chubby little legs, then when she’s cloaked in fresh linens, she sits up and extends her arms and chirps, “ _ Kepa.” _

“Yes sweet,  _ kepa’s  _ got you,” Jon says in a playful, high-pitched voice. He cradles the babe’s head with one hand and kisses her downy silver ringlets. The girl’s round brown eyes have no use for any sight but her father, and he nuzzles her forehead and hugs her close. He turns to find Dany leaning against the door frame, fresh tears pooling in her eyes.

“I don’t know if it’s possible to love another child as much as I love her,” he admits. “I don’t know how my fath…..my uncle managed five, plus me.

“I suppose our capacity to love just grows with each one we bring,” she says softly as she crosses the room. When Rhaenna sees her mother, her gummy smile is like the face of the moon, and she leans out of Jon’s arms to reach for Dany, who takes her and kisses her cheek.

“I suppose it does,” Jon replies. 

Zhorri abruptly enters the nursery then, chattering frantically in Dothraki, apologizing for her inattentiveness, but Dany assures her not to worry, and hands the babe to her. She and Jon both kiss their girl again, then he rests his hand on the small of her back and leads her from the nursery.

“So?” she presses as they close the chamber door behind them.

“I’ll give you all the children I can, love,” he vows, pulling her in for a deep kiss. “And the time of your life, makin’ them.”


End file.
